


A New Chapter

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [5]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: A new chapter begins, Adult Content, Armand and Daniel are kind, Developing Relationship, First Time, Louis is nervous, M/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Louis leaves the flat in NOLA to live with Armand and Daniel in New York as their new lover. The flight to his new home proves interesting and educational at best as things get real between the three lovers
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A New Chapter

I packed my few personal possessions the next night. Lestat came home too early in the morning for me to speak to him, so it had to be now. After much debate we agreed to leave for New York tonight, so that the break would be clean and fast, too sudden for Lestat to react with jealousy. Once packed I took my things to the foyer and set them beside Armand and Daniels bags. I wasn’t sure how this would go, I hadn’t been able to plan what to say. I was nervous for my makers reaction, rightfully so.

Lestat was sitting with the others in the parlour and I felt his eyes on me as I set my belongings down. I turned and walked into the parlour, and sat beside Daniel across from Lestat.

My maker leaned forward in his seat and looked me in my eyes. ‘Where are you going?’

I took a deep breath, afraid of how he was responding. When Lestat speaks in a lower register its a sign of an imminent explosion. ’I’m going to New York with Armand and Daniel.’

Lestat was on his feet looming over me in a second. ‘You are not.’

‘Yes I am Lestat…’

‘Why? This is your home! I renovated it for us to share.’ He was gritting his teeth as he spoke and clearly trying to maintain composure.

‘Lestat you cannot force Louis to stay if he doesn’t want to…’ David spoke up tentatively.

Lestat crouched in front of me. ‘You don’t want to stay here?’ I thought I detected something sad in his eyes as he asked me this, but in an instant it was gone.

‘That’s not it Lestat…I can’t explain it. It won’t be forever, I will still come and see you…’ I tried to be calm in the face of his silent anger.

‘You are not going to New York with them.’ He hissed at me. ‘You are staying here with me and David.’

‘Why?!’ I snapped looking up from my lap to glare at him. ‘So you can continue to rub your relationship in my face? No thank you.’

David looked stunned. ‘Louis I didn’t realise you felt-’

‘Shut up David.’ Lestat ordered. ‘He doesn’t feel anything of the sort. Any excuse to leave me for Armand is a good excuse. Always has been, at least this time he isn’t setting me on fire.’

‘Lestat that’s not what this is about!’ I stood up now toe to toe with him and glowered up at his face. Bringing up our past break up was a low blow and entirely unnecessary.

He growled back at me. ‘Then what is this about!?’

‘I can’t tell you!’

His eyes widened and he roared in my face. ‘What do you mean you can’t tell me?! I deserve an explanation!’

‘I can’t Lestat!’ I roared right back. ‘You wouldn’t understand!’

‘Why don’t you try me for once?’ He hissed. ‘You may be surprised!’

‘Because,’ I hissed back. ‘I know you. I know what’s happened in the past. And I don’t want to be laughed at again.’

‘I won’t laugh at you! What the devil is going on with you?! Since they arrived you’ve been acting weird! What the devil is going on?!’ Lestat was beyond patience, a week of me ducking and diving and obviously lying was grating on his nerves.

Armand and Daniel had been packing the car while Lestat and I faced off. They came into the parlour and Armand murmured softly that they were ready to go. Lestat and I were still glaring at each other. I bid Marius and David a curt farewell and turned my back on Lestat, I walked out the door with my new companions and didn’t look back until I was safely behind the tinted windows of the car.

Lestat, David and Marius were on the porch watching us drive away. Lestat stared after us with a confused frown on his face and angry tremors shaking his body. David put his arms around Lestat's waist from behind and kissed his shoulder comfortingly. I felt jealousy burn a path from my heart to my throat.

‘That went better than I thought it would.’ Armand commented lightly.

Daniel frowned at his maker. ’That went well? I’d hate to see it go wrong….’

I laughed around the hurt I felt and my lovers arms came around me warmly and reassuring kisses and words were dropped on my ears and face. We arrived at the airport sooner than I expected and were on Armand’s jet to New York before eight o’clock.

We spent the flight talking about books and movies and TV series we had watched recently and wanted to weigh in on. We laughed and joked and it felt wonderful to just relax with my friends. Although I realised they were now to be my lovers, no longer simply friends. With this realisation I paused and sat watching them interact with each other.

These two males were to be my lovers, in a very short time they would both see me naked, I would see them naked, we would be kissing and touching each other, one of them would be my first experience in anal sex. I felt my cheeks flush red as I looked at them. They were very relaxed with each other, they lay on the luxurious bed side by side on their stomachs laughing and playing. I wondered which would be my first, would I even allow it or be ready for it?

It took me a few minutes to realise they were watching me stare at them, and they were smiling amusedly. I blinked, blushed and looked away with a small cough. Embarrassed that they caught me staring.

‘I’m sorry…’ I said awkwardly. ‘I didn’t mean for you to notice…’

Armand sat up cross legged and gestured that I come join them on the bed. ‘Mio caro…you need not be embarrassed by what is happening here. It’s perfectly normal to take lovers.’

‘It’s not something I have often done…’ I confessed. ‘I have only been with two women and you Armand. Never with anyone else truly and when you and I were lovers it wasn’t the same as the mortal sense of the term…even with Lestat, we never did more than kiss….’

‘Lou its normal to feel a little weird when you start a relationship, it’s supposed to give you butterflies in your stomach and a burning in the loins.’ Daniel said with a helpful smile.

I grimaced uncertainly looking between them. ‘I don’t feel a burning in my loins, I feel a burning in my throat and stomach and chest…’

Armand shrugged. ‘That’s okay too. Look it’s not like we will start being intimate immediately, this is just like any relationship it’ll take time to get to that point, how long depends on all three of us, if one isn’t ready the other two won’t push…’

I felt a bit of weight lift off my chest at Armand’s words, I had been secretly worried they would want to dive right in, I was not ready for that just yet.

Daniel put an arm around me and kissed my cheek. ‘As for losing your V-card, don’t think of it as loosing something; think of it more as….your sexual debut! And which of us it’ll be is entirely up to you, if you want it to be Armand I won’t be offended and vice versa.’

‘So…’ I squirmed uncomfortably. ‘We don’t have to do anything…until we’re all ready?’

Armand chimed in and shifted to sit on my other side. ‘Even when we do start being intimate, it won’t immediately be the whole hog. We can spend a year just kissing if that’s what you want, we won’t judge…it doesn’t have to be sex the first time we get into bed naked together!’

I looked down at my hands with a flush in my cheeks and neck. ’What about my…problem? We can’t do the…whole hog, if I can’t do something so simple as…’

‘Lou don’t worry about that.’ Daniel said firmly, holding my hands. ‘Anal is not as easy as people say it is. Some guys are lucky and they get it right first time…but most guys need to learn slowly how to take it up the tush. Armand is a great example, we tried and failed for two days before we got it right. But in those two days we spent time getting him used to being stretched out and penetrated and getting him used to feeling pleasured that way.’

‘Daniel is telling the truth.’ Armand said with a shy smile on his face, something I rarely saw. ‘He used his fingers at first and then slowly we started using toys, increasing the size as I got used to each one and finally we got it right…partially…but it is an incredibly slow and embarrassing process, and talking is vital; I tried to keep quiet when the lube became somewhat sparse and I regretted it when it felt like Daniel was pulling my insides out when he removed the toy. The conversations during are awkward, but necessary and we will muddle and learn and make it work.’

I glanced at Armand trying to hide my embarrassment. ‘When we do get to that point…how would it happen? I mean we won’t get me used to it in a night surely? And when one of you, tops me…what is that like?’ I ducked my head.

‘It’ll happen however you need it to happen, it’ll be slow and at your pace Lou, when you feel ready to try we’ll start trying, have you ever done anything down yonder love tunnel?’ Daniel jokingly poked my ribs.

I gasped at the ticklish sensation and recoiled from him, pressing closer to Armand. ‘No! I haven’t I told you I’ve only ever read about it…’

Armand wrapped his arms around me from behind and pressed kisses to my neck and shoulders. ‘You are in for something mind-blowing.’ He purred into my ear.

The plane landed in New York and we slowly disembarked and endured another drive to our flat Trinity Gate. I looked at the building with awe and excitement, a new chapter was starting in my life and I was eager to seize it and make the most of it.


End file.
